Savior
by Flaming Mud
Summary: Draco Malfoy was depressed. He longed for the love of one, Harry Potter. But all the other ever showed towards him was pure, unfiltered hate. Warnings: selfharm, attempted suicide, yaoi. No character death. postDH but Snape isn't dead.
1. July 29

A/N: Another product of the brilliantly twisted minds of xkidrogue and skeledog lover. Yay!!! Each chapter will be another day. Warnings: self-harm, attempted suicide, yaoi. No character death. 

JULY 29  
DRACO POV:  
I don't know why I bother anymore...there's no point. He hates me more than he hated Voldemort at this point. Although, there's always hope...he did save my life at the end of seventh year. What is there if not hope? Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those people who keeps on hoping someone will let them in, even after they've had the door slammed in their face. But...maybe it could still happen. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm dillusional. But what is life but the dillusion of a possible fate other than death? He yells at me, he sends spells, curses, and hexes my way every chance he gets...and yet... All the time I forgive that which remains unsaid...forget that which has been undone...and wonder why... Why does this life condemn my misery? Why does your memory thrive on my pain? Shit. I sound fucking emo. God, just look at me. I _am _fucking emo. I suppose I really should buy more longsleeve robes. Father's going to get suspicious. Agh, why can't I just die? I _should_ just die. But...I want to see him one last time. Even if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, I want to see him one last time before I die. His party! He's still having his huge 18th birthday party celebration on July 31st. That's only two days away! I think that's a good birthday present, for your worst enemy to kill themselves on your birthday. Right?

ANYONE POV:  
Draco Malfoy was depressed. He had come to terms with his feelings for The Boy Who Lived and Lived Again. Nothing could ever come of those feelings, or so he believed. This had led him to start cutting in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the pain in his heart. It was July 29 and Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin Prince, had decided to commit suicide. What was the world coming to? 


	2. July 30

JULY 30 - Morning  
ANYONE POV:  
"Hey, Draco!" Blaise Zabini called after his friend. He caught up to him and, upon seeing the look on Draco's face, grew worried for his friend. "Drake, you alright? What's the matter? You look like hell."  
"It's nothing, Blaise. Nothing that concerns you, anyway." Blaise wouldn't care. Even if Draco told him, Blaise would probably just laugh at him...  
"Is so! If it concerns you, it concerns me! Drake, whatever it is, you can tell me. Let's go into the Leaky Cauldron, have a fire whiskey. My treat."  
"No thanks, Blaise. I'm fine, alright? So just drop it." Draco stormed off down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley leaving a confused and worried Blaise behind.  
"_He doesn't understand. He can't understand. God, why does my life have to be like this?_" Draco thought to himself. "_Well, after tomorrow, it will all be over. No more Blaise trying to understand. No more Harry hating me for things that aren't even my fault._"  
Draco looked up from the ground and darted into a side alleyway. "_Shit, it's him. What is he doing here? Doesn't he have enough to deal with, planning for his party? Damn him! Damn him and his hair and eyes and face and GAH! I should probably get to work on my note...my suicide note. Wow, look where I've ended up in life. Contemplating what to write in my suicide note._" Tears threatened to fall from Draco's eyes, but he forced them back. He would not cry. He had cried enough. It was time to act.

JULY 30 - Evening  
ANYONE POV:  
Draco sat bent over his desk, frantically scribbling and crossing out text on a piece of parchment. After about an hour, he set his quill down. He was almost done. He read the note to himself. "My name is Draco Malfoy, the last heir to the Malfoy name. I am writing this note because this world has become too much to deal with. First, I would like to clear up some misconceptions. I was never a Death Eater. I never planned on becoming a Death Eater. I hated the Death Eaters. Second, I would like to say to Harry James Potter that I am sorry. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to wrong you or your friends Ron and Hermione. I don't hate either of them, actually they seem like really nice people. Also, Harry, I love you. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you, even in death. People die, but real love is forever. I hope you can see past my wrongs and maybe shed a tear or two over my coffin. I am sorry. I leave it to my father to do with my possessions whatever he wants, but I want to leave my diary to Harry. Harry, I understand if you burn it without reading it, but I just want you to have some idea of how much I wish I could take back." Yes, that was it. The note was finished. Now...how would he go about the whole dying thing? Throw himself off a building? Nah, too cliche... Perform _Sectumsempra_ on himself? No, too messy. Drown himself? Yes, that would work nicely. Draco decided it was time to go to bed and, for the first time in a long time, slept peacefully knowing that it would all be over soon.


	3. July 31

JULY 31  
ANYONE POV:  
Draco Malfoy awoke quickly the next morning. He looked at his alarm clock and cursed. "_Eleven o'clock already? Shit, I've got to get moving._" He rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He may have been depressed, but he was still a Malfoy. And to a Malfoy, appearances were everything.  
He slipped into one of his black dress robes, picked up the note, and headed out the door. He was walking slowly to the lake, taking in the sights for the last time . . . or so he thought. There were children playing in a park close to there, laughing and playing. Draco couldn't ever remember laughing as a child. This depressed him further. "_If that's even possible_" he thought sadly.  
He walked into the party and, not surprisingly, managed to avoid much notice. No one noticed Draco Malfoy, not anymore. He found Harry rather quickly as there was a great swarm of people around him. Squeezing past them, he found himself in front of the reason why he was even here. Harry Potter was dressed splendidly in simple indigo robes with golden embroidery on them. Draco felt a pull at his heart as he took in the sight of the one he loved who hated him, or so he thought. Silence fell upon the crowd.  
"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat, his posture visibly tensing.  
Draco sighed. This was it. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for everything." In an instant he had closed the distance between them, placing a light kiss on Harry's lips before thrusting the note into his hands and running for the lake, tears brimming in his eyes.  
Harry stood there dumbstruck for a moment before he registered the note in his hands. Something told him it was important. He ripped open the note and read it quickly. "No," he breathed. "_Draco is going to kill himself? He...he loves me? What have I done?_" Harry dropped the note and bolted off as fast as he could in the direction he had seen Draco go. Where was he going? "_Shit! The lake!_" He was running as fast as he could. He ran down the dock, his shoes echoing loudly, to the point where he saw ripples in the water. Not caring for anything except saving Draco, he dove into the water fully clothed. He could just see a head of platinum blonde hair descending slowly. He forced himself down farther into the water and grabbed hold of Draco's wrist. He began kicking furiously, trying to get the two of them back to solid ground. They surfaced and Harry quickly dragged himself and Draco to shore. He threw Draco onto the ground and began to perform CPR. Remembering his wand, he began to repeatedly cast _ennervate_ charms on Draco's unconscious body. Draco coughed violently, his grey eyes slowly opening.  
"Wha? You...you saved me? Why?" Draco asked confusedly. His head was pounding and every muscle in his body was screaming.  
"I...I..." Harry swallowed then kissed Draco. 

Draco was barely able to register what was going on. "_He's kissing me! He's actually kissing me!_" Eventually he responded. They pulled apart, gasping. Before Draco was able to ask anything else, he passed out. Harry, suddenly rememebring the severity of the situation, looked back at the crowd of poeple coming towards them.

"I need a doc- Mediwitch!" he yelled. He was about to say doctor but suddenly remembered Ron's description years back. _'Those muggle nutters that cut people up . . . ?'_

He sighed and backed away as Snape pushed his way through the crowd. He knelt down next to his godson, and scanned his wand across him, muttering to himself.

Snape looked up at Harry and was startled to see great worry and concern in the boy's eyes. "He'll be fine, but we have to get him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible."

"I got it," Harry replied. In an instant, he had bent down, picked Draco up in his arms and apparated to St. Mungo's.


	4. August 5

AUGUST 5

ANYONE POV:

Draco had been wavering in and out of consciousness for the past five days and Harry had not left his side.

Harry watched as the still body of Draco Malfoy that was laying in the hospital bed...when a thought occured to him, this was his fault.

"_If I had told him right from the start__, this never would've happened._" Harry became lost in his thoughts.

Draco stirred in the bed then opened his silver-gray eyes and saw Harry sitting there, watching him with worry and...guilt?

_"No, he has nothing to be guilty about,_" Draco told himself. "_This was all my fault, not his. Besides, he..._" Draco stopped himself from saying that Harry hated him...Harry had kissed him. Draco was confused beyond all reasonable thought. "Hey," he said, snapping Harry out of the daze he was in.

Harry's head jerked up. He was awake! "Hey! Thank god you're alright! You have no idea how worried I've been!"

Draco couldn't have heard that right. "You...you were?"

"Of course I was, Draco! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"But...I thought you hated me," Draco replied dejectedly.

Harry sighed. "No, it's not that. I just...I refused to believe I was gay because I wasn't. I had had so many crushes in Hogwarts, all of them on girls, so I couldn't be gay. Right? But then I realized how much I liked you and I couldn't deal with it. I told myself that if forced myself to I hate you, it would make the feelings go away. I was wrong, I was so wrong. And I'm...I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry I did this to you. This never would've happened if it wasn't for me. How can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry."

Harry was crying now and Draco sat up in his bed. He reached out his hand and wiped some of the tears from Harry's face. "Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't tell you. Come here," Draco said, patting the bed next to him. The whole 'almost dying' thing had given him a new perspective on things.

"So...I'm forgiven?"

"Only if I am," Draco replied. "Just one thing though..."

Harry looked up just in time to see Draco throw his arms around his neck and pull him into a brief kiss. Harry could feel Draco's bare arms against his neck and was surprised by the unevenness of the skin. He pulled back and grabbed one of Draco's wrists, turning it so the underside of Draco's arm could be clearly seen. Beautiful, porcelain skin was marred by countless scars. Draco turned his head away in shame.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. Tears were now brimming in his eyes as well. He could imagine it. Now would come the rejection. Harry wouldn't want to have anything to do with him now that he knew Draco's dark secret.

"Dray," Harry breathed sadly. "_If only I hadn't been so stupid! If I hadn't been too wrapped up in ignoring my own feelings. This is all my fault. I should've seen it. I could've stopped it._" He turned Draco's face so he was looking at him. "You shouldn't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I'm so sorry Dray." He pulled Draco into a tight hug.

Both boys finally gave into the emotions and feelings that swirled in their heads and began to sob into the embrace. They pulled apart a few minutes later.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" Harry said, half jokingly and half seriously.

Draco nodded. "I just...I thought no one cared. I thought you'd be happy I was dead, quite frankly."

"That's why you planned it for the 31st?" asked Harry, comprehension dawning on his face.

Draco nodded again. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, you're officially never allowed to say that sentence again." Both of them laughed.

Just then, an elderly looking Mediwitch walked into the room and, upon seeing Draco was awake, scurried about checking his vital signs and reactions and all other manner of things.


	5. One Year Later

ONE YEAR LATER

Anyone POV

Draco sat comfortably under a tree in the backyard at Malfoy Manor. Harry had moved in weeks after the 'incident' as they would call it. They had been bonded months after and were expecting a child soon.

Draco looked from his book to his hand then to his scarred arms. There were small white lines that had long since healed. He sighed sadly. How could he have been so ridiculous . . . suicide?

He set down the book and rested his arms over his large stomach. The sun shined down on his blonde hair, almost making him glow.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned into the soft embrace.

"Love you, Har."

"Love you too, Dray. Love you too."

THE END

A/N: Please review this, don't just add it to your favorites or whatever. We are teens and we need positive feedback so we don't get depressed like our friend Draco here. (Not that we would ever try what he did but you get the point) PLEASE REVIEW!!! it takes two seconds and it would make us very happy:)


End file.
